1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizing vehicles in a set parked position. More specifically, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a stabilizing leg connected to a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Fifth wheel trailers, campers, boat trailers, and other vehicles are widely used for travel and recreation as well as many other applications. After travel to a desired location, these vehicles may be prepared for use as living quarters, work stations, or other purposes by leveling the vehicle and taking measures to restrain it from undergoing motions due to actions of wind or movement of occupants inside.
A wide variety of devices have been used to stabilize such vehicles, including the jack mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,430; the landing gear mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,184; the trailer jack of U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,160; the semi-trailer jack of U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,406; and the stabilizing assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,492. Such mechanisms generally fall into two categories, manually operated mechanisms and automatically operated mechanisms.
Manually operated mechanisms, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,497 have become increasing complex. Such systems add unnecessary weight and expense to a vehicle. Moreover, the number of parts involved in such systems raises reliability concerns. Other manual systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,492, require two hands to operate. Further, a user must bend over to pick up the extended support legs and push them into a retracted position. Manual operation is typically time consuming and laborious. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle stabilizing apparatus and method that is relatively inexpensive an easy to use.
Therefore, a general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a supporting leg for a vehicle which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a support leg for a vehicle that is inexpensive to install.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a support leg for a vehicle that is relatively easy to use.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a support leg of a vehicle that can be operated with one hand.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a method and apparatus for extending and retracting a support leg of a vehicle. The apparatus generally includes an inner leg member and an outer leg member. The inner leg member is slidably extendible from the outer leg member to a desired height. The inner leg member is secured in a proper position by a pin that extends through the outer leg member. The pin is preferably a spring-based pin. Access to the inner leg member is controlled by a trip slide member. Upon removal of the pin, the trip slide member may be allowed to fall, thus preventing access to the inner leg member. Alternatively, the trip slide member may be kept in a position that allows access to the inner leg member. This allows the user to selectively control the movement of the inner leg member. Preferably, a foot pad is secured to the bottom of the inner leg member to provide additional stability. A cable may be secured to the foot pad and extend upward to a pulley. A handle on the end of the cable allows a user to retract the inner leg member while maintaining an upright position. The slide and pin assembly may be secured to an existing outer leg member, or may be integral therewith.